1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, aspects of the present disclosure relate to an OLED display having enhanced mechanical strength, due to an improved bezel that supports a panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes a plurality of OLEDs, each having a hole injection electrode, an organic emissive layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLEDs emit light using energy generated when excitons, generated by electron-hole combinations in the organic light emitting layer, drop from an excitation state to a ground state.
By the above principle, OLED displays have a self-emissive characteristic. Therefore, unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays do not require a separate light source, and thus, the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced. Further, OLED displays have low power consumption, high luminance, quick response, and the like. Therefore, OLED displays are drawing attention as the preferred displays for portable electronic devices.
Generally, a typical OLED display includes a panel assembly in which OLEDs are formed, a bezel coupled to the panel assembly, at a rear side of the panel assembly, and a printed circuit board (PCB) electrically connected to the panel assembly, by a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). A panel assembly of an LCD includes two thin substrates, and liquid crystal filled in a space between these substrates. Unlike an LCD, an OLED display is designed such that spaces exist inside of the panel assembly. Therefore, the mechanical strength of an OLED may be compromised.
Therefore, when a user accidentally drops an electronic device having an OLED display, relatively large torsion loads and/or relatively large bending loads are applied to the bezel, and thus, the bezel is deformed. As a result, the torsion loads and/or the bending loads are transferred to the panel assembly, which is coupled to the bezel. This may cause damage to the panel assembly.
The above information is disclosed for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.